Soledad
by Claudette'B
Summary: Bella nunca se tiro del alcantilado y han pasado 6 meses desde que se fue Edward, Bella se siente sola y rompe la promesa que le hizo a Edward
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola gente bonita aquí me tienen otra vez con otra historia completamente diferente a lo que eh hecho, espero y les guste.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos son de **__**Stephenie Meyer mas la historia es mía y mi amiga medio emo al igual k yo ¡Kassi! Ya que ella me dio la inspiración gracias a una historia triste u.U que hizo en sus momentos de no hacer nada en clases xD**_

Hacia 6 meses que el se había se marchado, ya no sabía que iba a hacer de mi vida sin él, cada día me siento frágil y sola, las noches son largas y tormentosas y lo único que veo cuando cierro mis ojos para dormir es su cara que me atormenta día y noche.

Todos los días veo a mi alrededor y miro que todo está cambiando, ya no es lo mismo desde que se fue, todos tienen su lugar en la vida y yo sigo igual, ya no tengo vida desde que se fue, porque todo se lo llevo consigo cuando me dejo en ese bosque, ya no ocupo el mismo lugar que tenía ya no encajo con nadie y es triste como todos lo días todos me ven con lastima en los ojos.

Todo sigue su curso normal mas yo no, estoy detenida en el mismo punto y no puedo avanzar, hay días que quisiera salir corriendo gritar, buscarlo y pedirle que me amara, pero yo no puedo ser tan egoísta para obligarlo a quedarse conmigo cuando no me ama.

Ya no siento nada, ya no tengo alma porque él se la llevo, se llevo mi alma y mi vida completa junto con mis esperanzas de una eternidad con él.

-Te amo por favor regresa – Dije al viento observando por la ventana donde cada noche el entraba para verme dormir.

El tiempo pasa de forma rápida y dolorosa, siento como a cada Tic Tac del reloj se me va la vida y viene el dolor.

-Esto tiene que acabar, ya no puedo seguir así – Dije enterrando mi cara en mis manos.

Salgo de mi habitación decidida a romper esa promesa que le hice. Nadie notaria mi ausencia porque es en todo este tiempo eh parecido muerta en vida.

Todos las personas que quería se fueron de mi vida, primero Edward, mis amigos del instituto que al ver que no salía de mi depresión me dejaron, Charlie y René dejaron de intentar de sacarme de mi estado y lo dejaron ir, dejándome también sola y Jacob, mi sol, que me cada vez que lo tenía al lado hacia que olvidara por unos segundos mi dolor, pero cuando creí que podría volver a vivir a sentir la vida se fue de la nada diciéndome que era peligroso para mí y de nuevo me quede sola.

-Parece que todo quien se acerca a mi huye – Pensé en voz alta y rio amargamente.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi destina.

La cocina.

Entre y vague buscando lo que necesitaba para cumplir mi cometido, entonces lo vi, ahí en la mesa donde lo vi la última vez.

-Hola amigo, creo que hoy me podrías hacer de gran utilidad para lo que tengo planeado hacer – Dije tomando el cuchillo y observando que tuviera buen filo para que fuera más fácil hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Lentamente empecé a subir de nuevo pero a no volví a mi cuarto, si no la baño, para ser más clara a la bañera.

Seria más fácil así ya que de ese modo no dejaría un cochinero por mi cuarto o alguna habitación de la sala.

Entre y me metí a bañera y me senté.

En ese mismo instante me permití recordarlo, recordar todos los momentos felices que tuvimos. El que lo vi en la cafetería, en la clase de biología, cuando me salvo de esos tipos y luego me llevo a comer, cuando me dijo la verdad de su naturaleza y muchas cosas más.

Recordar todo eso me trajo un profundo dolor pero sabía que hoy por fin acabaría este sufrimiento y que me podía permitir recordar absolutamente todo.

-Alice si ves esto, por favor, no permitas que el haga alguna estupidez, esto es lo que quiero, yo ya no puedo vivir en un mundo donde a nadie le importo, donde todos me dejaron, dile a… Edward – Se me dificulto decir su nombre en voz alta pero me esforcé en seguir – Que lo amo, que lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa pero que no se sienta culpable porque esta fue mi decisión. Adiós Alice, te quiero –

Tome el cuchillo y en un rápido movimiento, raro en mi, hice un corte lo suficientemente profundo en mi muñeca para que mi sangre empezara a salir.

Vi como la sangre corría lentamente por toda mi mano hasta llegar a la bañera, me sentí débil, mis ojos se empezaron a desenfocar y me empecé a marear con el olor y empecé a respirar por la boca.

Lentamente me acosté a todo lo largo de la bañera y seguí recordando de nuevo todos mis momentos con Edward, desde el primer día de clases hasta el día que me dejo en el bosque.

Me sentía muy cansada y los parpados se me cerraban lentamente y me deje llevar.

Hasta que oí una voz a lo lejos. Una voz que a kilómetros de distancia la conocería.

-Bella por dios que ¿Qué has hecho? – Era su voz era la de Edward.

No conteste pero hice un esfuerzo para abrir mis parpados y verlo, estaba igual que siempre de perfecto (N/A: creo k no necesito describirlo vd?), la única diferencia en el eran sus ojos, estaban negros como la noche pero se le veía la angustia y el dolor.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Lo prometiste! – Me dijo sollozando.

-No importa Edward es lo que quería – Le dije débilmente.

-Esto es mi culpa nunca debí a verte dejado – Me dijo tocando mi rostro.

Cada vez me sentía peor y sentía como la inconsciencia me reclamaba, hace con la poca lucidez que tenia le dije.

-No te sientas culpable ¿Si? Esto no es tu culpa yo lo quería así… se feliz… te amo – Dije cerrando mis ojos.

-¡No! Bella amor abre los ojos, ¡abre los ojos, no me dejes! – Me dijo desesperado pero yo ya no podía más me sentía realmente cansada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

-Edward si no la conviertes morirá – Escuche la voz de Alice.

-Tiene que hacer otra forma, no puedo permitir que se un monstruo como yo – Contesto.

-Lo siento, pero es la única forma – Le dijo Alice.

-No tiene que hacer otra forma, ¡Tiene que haberla! – Grito

-¡Edward! – Dijo gritos Alice.

En ese momento sentí como una mano me tocaba el rostro.

-Bella por favor no me dejes, Te amo, abre los ojos amor – Dijo Edward

Más fue lo último que recuerdo porque me deje llevar por la inconsciencia y deje de sentir mi cuerpo.

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Bueno espero y les haya gustado.**_

_**Es un final que yo no haría ya que quedo abierto y me desespera eso pero como Kassi no termino su historia y no supe como terminarla.**_

_**Bueno Kassi lo prometido es deuda, hice la historia y te lo dedico especialmente a ti tonta k te kiero muchísimo y no te vayas a ahogar con una gominola xD y Norma no te enojes luego vendrá algo para ti de eso estoy segura ^_^**_

_**Saludos a todos y dejen un sus comentarios sobre la historia o si kieren k haga una segunda parte tengo una idea pero no se como les guste mas a ustedes asi k opinen ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ola gente bonita! Aki le traigo la segunda parte de la historia. Sé que me eh tardado pero es que estaba algo deprimida y yo así no escribo a parte la inspiración me abandono por completo._

_Muy bien pero aki se las dejo como bien dicen más vale tarde que nunca x) Este capítulo se lo dedico con todo mi amor a mi amiga Cynthia k kedo medio depre con el otro final asi k amiga aki te dejo un final que se k te gustara ;D_

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, mas la historia es mia, bueno la mitad de la historia x) ya que otra mitad es de mi amiga Kassi! k me dio la inspiración para hacer todo esto te kiero mensa (K)**_

**EPOV**

Estábamos todos en Denali ya que desde que deje a Bella, nos decidimos mudar aquí. Mi hermosa Bella cuanto la extraño pero sé que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar.

Todos estamos en la sala haciendo cada uno sus actividades cotidianas en este caso yo en el piano cuando Alice soltó un pequeño grito. Extrañados volteamos a verla y fue cuando notamos que tenía los ojos desenfocados. Estaba teniendo una visión.

Y fue cuando me llegaron las imágenes más dolorosas que pude ver.

Estaba Bella en la bañera pero sostenía algo en su mano derecha que no se lograba ver del todo.

-Alice si ves esto, por favor, no permitas que el haga alguna estupidez, esto es lo que quiero, yo ya no puedo vivir en un mundo donde a nadie le importo, donde todos me dejaron, dile a… Edward – se notaba la dificultad que tenia de hablar – Que lo amo, que lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa pero que no se sienta culpable porque esta fue mi decisión. Adiós Alice, te quiero.

Fue cuando pude ver con claridad el objeto que sostenía.

Era un cuchillo.

Lo tomo y con un rápido movimiento se hizo un corte en la muñeca, haciendo que empezara a sangrar. Y ahí termino la visión.

Estaba tan impactado por lo que había visto que solo pude preguntar a Alice.

-Cuanto tiempo nos queda – no podía permitir eso. No iba a dejar que muriera.

-Una cuantas horas – me respondió todavía ida.

Y fue cuando salí corriendo de ahí.

Tenía que llegar antes de que sucediera lo de la visión. No me percate hasta después de un tiempo que alguien me seguía. Me detuve y gire para atacar a cualquiera que me estuviera siguiendo hasta que vi a Alice ahí parada con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Piensas irte sin mi? – me pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? – pregunte

-No creerás que te dejare ir solo – me dijo.

-Muy bien pero hay que irnos ya antes de que pase eso – le dije desesperado.

-Muy bien, vamos – me dijo moviendo su mano y corriendo.

Y así emprendimos camino hacia Forks. Corrimos por lo que serian horas hasta que llegamos a los limites del pueblo. Inmediatamente tomamos dirección hacia la casa de Bella.

Cuando llegamos entramos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Podía oler la sangre de Bella y esta hizo que mi garganta ardiera.

-Todavía hay tiempo – yo solo atine a asentir ido por el dulce olor de su sangre- ¡¿qué demonios esperas? ¡Muévete! – me grito.

Salí de mi transe y subí rápidamente las escaleras directo al baño.

Y ahí la vi.

Estaba recostada en la bañera, su esencia me golpeo violentamente haciendo que mi garganta ardiera más aun, pero me contuve, camine hacia donde se encontraba y fue cuando hable.

-Bella por dios que ¿Qué has hecho? – le pregunte.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, no sin cierto esfuerzo y fue cuando pude ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto extrañe y se veían tan tristes y desolados.

Pero no entendía por qué había hecho esto. Ella me prometió que no haría nada estúpido y no lo cumplió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Lo prometiste! – le dije sollozando estaba desesperado y triste.

-No importa Edward es lo que quería – me dijo débilmente.

-Esto es mi culpa nunca debí a verte dejado – Le dije tocando delicadamente su rostro.

Se notaba que no tardaría en dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia, pero aun así me contesto.

-No te sientas culpable ¿Si? Esto no es tu culpa yo lo quería así… se feliz… te amo – dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-¡No! Bella amor abre los ojos, ¡abre los ojos, no me dejes! – Le dije desesperado. No podía dejar que muriera. La amaba y yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

-Edward si no la conviertes morirá – Escuche la voz de Alice. No me percate de su presencia hasta ahorita.

-Tiene que haber otra forma, no puedo permitir que se un monstruo como yo – Le dije. No podía dejar que se convirtiera en algo como yo. No podía llevarme su alma y la oportunidad de ir al cielo.

-Lo siento, pero es la única forma – me dijo Alice. Se notaba que le dolía tener que decirme esto.

-No tiene que hacer otra forma, ¡Tiene que haberla! – Grite. Tenía que haberla.

-¡Edward! – Dijo a gritos Alice.

Fue cuando me percate como lentamente Bella iba cerrando sus ojos y podía oír como su corazón iba disminuyendo su ritmo.

-Bella por favor no me dejes, Te amo, abre los ojos – Dije al borde de la desesperación.

No podía irse, no sin mí, era demasiado egoísta como para dejar que muriera y mucho menos delante de mí.

Estuve sopesando las posibilidades hasta que Alice me trajo a la realidad.

-Edward, si la vas a transformar que sea ahora. No hay tiempo – me dijo, se le nota desesperada.

Estaba tanto o más desesperada que yo así que me deje llevar por lo que necesitaba y eso era a Bella.

Me fui acercando de a poco a su delicado cuello y me di el lujo de respirar por última vez su dulce esencia.

-Te amo – murmure antes de morderla.

Clave lo mas delicadamente mis dientes en su cuello y deje que la ponzoñosa se esparciera por todo su cuerpo.

-Hiciste lo correcto Edward, se que todo saldrá bien, no te sientas culpable – me dijo Alice.

-Espero que tengas razón – murmure.

-Bueno me voy, voy a hablar con la familia y descuida hare que todos en la casa no estén para el momento en que Bella despierte – y con eso se fue.

Lentamente tome el cuerpo de Bella que, a pesar de estar atravesando por la dolorosa transformación a vampiro, no emitía sonido alguno.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi antigua casa para dejarla en algún lugar cómodo, aun sabiendas de que eso no apaciguaría el dolor. Pero al menos haría que despertara en un lugar que conociera.

-¿Edward, como te encuentras? – me intercepto Esme al entrar.

-Creo que bien… no sé si hice lo correcto, me deje llevar por mi egoísmo – dije bajando la mirada y acercando mas el cuerpo de Bella al mío.

-Eres todo menos egoísta y sé que cuando despierte y le expliques todo te perdonara – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo solo atine a sonreír y delicadamente Esme beso mi mejilla.

-Anda ve a dejarla en tu cuarto, acabo de poner una cama para que este más cómoda – me dijo.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir porque salí disparado a mi habitación.

Cuando entre, efectivamente, estaba una cama con colchas y cojines dorados. Lentamente la recosté y tome sus manos

-Te amo, por favor perdóname – fue lo único que pude decir.

Pase los tres días que duraba la transformación tomando sus manos y susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba y que todo lo que le había dicho en el bosque era mentiras.

Estaba tan concentrado en observar su rostro que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo cuando oí como su corazón se aceleraba, claro síntoma de que estaba terminando el proceso transformación. Lentamente me separe de ella para no sobresaltarla cuando estuviera totalmente despierta.

Podía escuchar como inútilmente su corazón seguía latiendo y cuando no pudo más paro y con eso por fin pudo abrir sus hermosos ojos que, a pesar de ya no ser de ese adorable color chocolate, seguían siendo hermosos.

Se notaba confundida y lo único que pensé para llamar su atención era llamarla suavemente para no sobresaltarla.

-¿Bella? – le llame y fue cuando volteo a verme

**BPOV**

_-Bella por favor no me dejes, Te amo, abre los ojos amor – Dijo Edward_

_Más fue lo último que recuerdo porque me deje llevar por la inconsciencia y deje de sentir mi cuerpo_

Hasta que algo me trajo de vuelta de una forma nada placentera.

Entonces fue cuando lo comprendí. Me estaban transformando.

Lo más seguro es que Edward, impulsado por la culpa, me estuviera transformando, pero no entendía el porqué. El mismo dijo que no quería transformarme porque según él no me podía quitar mi alma.

Irónico ya que se la llevo el día que me dejo en el bosque.

Quemaba, pero a pesar de todo no emití sonido alguno en ningún momento, no sé cuanto paso pero lo único que aliviaba un poco el dolor y hacerlo más pasajero fueron los recuerdos que viví con Edward.

También me hacía sentir mejor la persona que se encontraba conmigo ya que me tomaba de las manos y me susurraba al oído, que me amaba y algo sobre una mentira en un bosque.

Así pase hasta que la quemazón empezó se dejo de sentir en mi cuerpo para concentrarse únicamente en mi corazón que, inútilmente, trataba de latir sabiendo que esa batalla la tenia perdida. Cuando ya no pudo más se detuvo y pudo, por fin, abrir mis ojos.

Todo era más nítido, mi todos mis sentidos eran mejor que cuando era humana, vi a mí alrededor y no sabía dónde estaba, no era mi casa así que ¿Dónde me encontraba?

-¿Bella? – oí como me llamaban.

Estaba tan asombrada por las nuevas sensaciones que me invadían que no note la presencia de alguien más en la habitación donde me encontraba.

Voltee a ver quién me llamaba y vi a Edward, si antes pensaba que era hermoso, ahora lo era mucho más.

Fue cuando comprendí que la persona que me hablaba y tomaba de las manos era Edward. Pero porque me decía que todo lo que me dijo en el bosque era mentiras y que me amaba. Él lo había dicho, yo no pertenecía a su mundo. Bueno ya era de su mundo más no de su vida.

Lo deje pasar y pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Qué me paso? – fue lo primero que dije.

No conocía mi voz, sonaba como campanillas, todo era tan… extraño.

-Te convertí, no había otra opción. Lo siento – Me contesto.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? – Estaba enojada. Como se atrevía a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Prometiste no hacer nada estúpido y lo hiciste, rompiste tu promesa – Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-¿A quién le iba a importar si moría? Todas las personas que me rodeaban se fueron, quede sola, no tenía sentido que siguiera viva. Yo prometí no hacerlo por Charlie, pero como se alejo de mi ya no importaba así que no la rompí – le dije enojada.

No tenia porque meterse en mi vida o debería decir no-vida, después de todo era mi decisión.

-A mi – contesto – a mi porque eres importante en mi vida, o mejor dicho, tu eres mi vida. – me dijo con profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sinceramente no entiendo. Tú no me amas. Me lo dijiste el día que te fuiste, lo que menos quería era ser salvada. Tampoco debiste convertirme y mucho menos por culpa. ¡Por dios Edward, no era tu culpa! -

-Tú crees… que te convertí… ¿por culpa? – me pregutno viéndome a los ojos.

-no encuentro por que más me hubieras convertido – conteste.

-¿Por amor? – Me dijo en forma de pregunta - Bella te amo, se lo que te dije en el bosque, pero fue para protegerte. Quería que tuvieras una vida normal y conmigo no la tendrías. Solo quería que fueras feliz. – Me dijo con un deje de tristeza

-No ocupas mentirme diciendo eso, no ganas nada, enserio entiendo que no me ames. Digo quien se fijaría en alguien tan… tan… simple como yo – conteste.

-Bella, porque no puedes creer la verdad y si la mentira. No te miento, te amo. Si hice lo que hice fue para que tuvieras una vida normal, una vida humana –

-Lo único que quería era estar contigo. Si hubiera querido una vida humana no hubiera estado contigo. Demonios, Edward. Era mi decisión la forma en cómo quería vivir y con quien – Le dije.

-Perdóname – me dijo viéndome a los ojos – Se que suena egoísta pero… dame esta eternidad para compensarte todo el sufrimiento que genere… dame una segunda oportunidad para amarte –

Lo mire a los ojos y vi todo el amor que tenia hacia a mí. No perdí oportunidad y me lance a abrazarla.

-Sí, si quiero – le dije en el oído.

El solo me abrazo más fuerte. Se separo un poco y me vio a los ojos, de poco se fue acercando hasta que estuvo casi rosando mis labios.

-Gracias y te juro que compensare todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo, te amo – me dijo

-Yo también te amo – y fue lo último que alcance a decir ya que acorto el mínimo espacio que había entre nosotros para besarme.

Nos besamos como nunca antes, después de todo ya no tenía que ser tan delicado conmigo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que estuvimos así, hasta que el me separo un poco. A pesar de no necesitar respirar, ambos lo hacíamos agitadamente.

-Te quiero preguntar algo – me dijo

-¿Qué? – le dije risueña y como no estarlo después de tremendo beso que nos dimos.

Me vio a los ojos y lentamente se fue agachando hasta que quedo arrodillado enfrente de mí. No entendía de qué iba todo esto hasta que empezó su discurso.

-Isabella Marie Swan, se que eh cometido muchos errores y uno de ellos fue el dejarte, un error que jamás me perdonare. Pero a pesar de eso te amo, sé que es una escusa patética pero es así y aquí delante de ti me ofrezco para pasar una eternidad contigo, siempre y cuando tú quieras ello. ¿Te casarías conmigo? –

Estaba tan asombrada que cuando menos lo pensé delante de mi estaba una pequeña cajita de satín que él, lentamente, abrió mostrando en su interior el anillo más hermoso que había visto.

Tenía una gran piedra ovalada decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una red alrededor de los diamantes. Nunca había visto nada parecido. (Todo parecido con el libro no si es mera coincidencia es sacado de la pág. 453 capitulo compromiso.)

Estaba sin habla, esperaba todo menos esto, que me pidiera matrimonio. Sé que tenía una gran aberración al matrimonio. Pero sabía que con Edward no sería como mis padres. Seriamos feliz y yo lucharía con uñas y diente por ello.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalto la voz de Edward.

-No te sientas presionada, si no quieres puedo esperar hasta que te sientas lista – me dijo con un deje de tristeza.

El siempre tan amable, pero yo si quería casarme con él. Ser felices por la eternidad, wow eso sonó algo cursi, pero así seria.

.Yo… - todavía no encontraba mi voz para decirle que sí.

-Bella enserio no te preocupes en cuanto te sientas lista para dar ese paso yo también lo estaré – me dijo.

-si… - le dije en un susurro - ¡sí! – Grite sobresaltando a Edward - ¡Si quiero! – le dije abalizándome de nuevo sobre el ocasionando que cayéramos.

El solo rio. Tomo mi mano izquierda y lentamente deslizo el anillo en mi dedo corazón.

-Te queda perfecto – dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndola en alto haciendo que las piedras brillasen.

-Si – fue lo único que pude decir.

Lentamente se paro y nos levantamos.

-Te amo futura señora Cullen – me dijo sonriendo.

Yo solo atine a reír levemente.

-Yo también lo amo futuro señor Swan – le dije bromeando.

Soltó una carcajada y fue cuando me percate de algo.

-Edward… ¿y los demás? – no había oído ningún otro sonido en toda la casa.

-Se fueron para dejarnos privacidad… ocupaba hablar contigo y ellos lo entendieron así que nos dejaron solos.

Yo solo sonreí y me acerque a él.

-Te amo – le dije. No me cansaría de decírselo

-Yo también te amo – así como tampoco me cansaría de oírlo

Y fue cuando el acorto la distancia y me beso de nuevo. Nos volvimos a besar perdiendo la noción del tiempo y de lo que nos rodeaba.

Hasta que lentamente él se separo y me estrecho mas.

-Vamos a cazar amor, no quisiera que te sientas incomoda – me dijo en el oído.

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera había notado la sed hasta ahora que lo mencionas – le dije

-Muy bien entonces creo que es hora de cazar –

-Okey pero… tendrás que enseñarme, tengo algo de miedo –

-Espera ¿Le tienes miedo a los animales? ¿No debería ser al revés? – se burlo de mi.

-oh cállate no estoy acostumbrada – conteste escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-Bien, entonces dulce dama permítame invitarla a "comer" – me dijo en broma y ofreciéndome una mano.

Yo solo atine a reír y la tome y lo arrastre hasta la puerta.

-¿A donde va señorita? – me pregunto

-¿A la salida? – le respondí con una pregunta

El solo rio y tiro de mí.

-creo que ahora sería mejor a mi modo – parece que noto mi confusión porque aclaro – por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué? – No podía hablar enserio – estas bromeando verdad.

-No – me dijo sonriendo – vamos pequeña cobarde no están malo, yo lo hacía cuando te visitaba en las noches – me dijo jalándome.

-Muy bien pero si me mato – el alzo una ceja – rectifico si me lastimo será por tu culpa –

-No pasara nada confía en mí a parte… no te puedes lastimar – me dijo al oído provocando que temblara y soltara una risita tonta - Muy bien ahora salta conmigo a la cuenta de 1… 2... 3… - y salte al mismo tiempo que el.

Aterrizamos elegantemente en el suelo.

-¡Wow! – fue lo único que pude decir.

El rio y me jalo una vez mas de la mano.

.Vamos, casemos y luego les daremos la noticia a la familia ¿Te parece? – me pregunto.

-por supuesto que sí – conteste.

Reímos y salimos corriendo juntos tomados de la mano. Como siempre estaríamos, claro con la diferencia que la próxima vez sería como marido y mujer.

Ahora si… ¡Fin!

Aaaa espero k les haya gustado este final y el Edward pov , que de verdad no estaba planeado pero que me vino hacerla cuando estaba en el auto camino a ver a mi abuela y no tenía nada k hacer y me dije a mi misma. Mi misma… xk no le damos a Edward su oportunidad de decir las cosas? Y yo oh… pero si tienes razón k genial eres! x) y se me ocurrió todo esto.

Bueno y xk no son tan amables para dejar sus comentarios sobre la historia y me dicen si es un asko y me dejo de dedicar a esto u.u… o le sigo! =D


End file.
